Next Stop, Starco
by javelin395
Summary: Follow the adventures of a city bus determined to fix an interdimensional block when he learns about it one day when he went to pick up Star and Marco. Inspired by GoAlphaMike's "Starfall". All credits go to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, it's me, tgvduplex88. I want to introduce my OC characthers.**

 **Buster- He is the main protagonist of this fanfic. He is a gold 1993 TMC RTS bus.**

 **Cali- She, like Buster, is one of the main characthers. She is the future Californian high speed train.**

 **Harry Harrier- He is a USMC British Harrier jet.**

 **Chasey- She goes on adventures with Buster. She is a blue and silver 1960 GMC New Look bus.**

 **Hiroto Osaka- He is Cali's best friend. He is a Japanese Shinkansen 500 series bullet train.**

 **Miss Ol' Sherry- She is a Union Pacific GE Dash 9 locomotive. Her favorite train to pull is 200 boxcars full of Banagic Wands.**

 **The Supra Tuners: Crash, Bash, Tash, and Dash- They are four modifed black Toyota Supras. They are the main antagonists of this fanfic.**

 **Perry Patroller- He is a 2013 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor SUV. His goal is to stop the Supra Tuners from commiting crime all over Echo Creek.**

 **Mr. Peterbilt- He likes hauling things cross country. He is a 1975 Peterbilt 379 18 wheeler.**

 **Mac Veroni- He often breaks down. Mac is a 2004 Suzuki Verona. His name is a pun to "macaroni". His breaking down is a reference to lots of Veronas having engine problems in real life.**

 **Okay here's the story.**

 **Next Stop, Starco**

It was a normal day in Echo Creek, California. Perry Patroller was parked in front of Echo Creek Academy.

"What a nice day in Echo Creek," Perry said to himself. Then Buster pulled up.

"Hello, Perry," said Buster.

"Hello, Buster," said the police SUV in return. "How are you doing today?" he added.

"Good," said the bus. "I'm here to pick up Star and Marco," he added.

"Well, that's good", said Perry. "Anyway, better get going," he said.

"Bye, Perry Patroller," said Buster as Perry pulled away. Then Star and Marco came out of the school. Star was so upset that Oskar broke up with her. She was crying.

"WAAAAAAHHHHHH!", cried Star. "HE BROKE UP WITH ME!", Star said in her tears.

Then Buster got an idea. "Why don't I take you to the ice cream parlor?" he said.

"Sure!" said Marco. "Why not?" he added.

Soon, they were on their way to the ice cream parlor. Star's crying was keeping Buster's headlights off the road.

"Can you please stop crying?" Buster said. "I'm trying to keep my headlights on the road," he continued.

Then Buster got an idea. He started singing "Let It Go" from Frozen. Buster has watched Frozen since he became friends with Chasey, another bus. Chasey liked Disney movies since she was manufactured in 1960.

 _Let it go, let it go..._

Eventually, more cars driving behind or alongside Buster joined in the singing.

 _Let it go, let it go..._

When Buster stopped at a red light, a light rail train that was stopped at the red light joined in the singing, too.

 _Let it go, let it go..._

Star started to smile. Then she got happier and smiled. Buster took notice of this. It worked.

 **Echo Creek Bus Garage, 1 A.M**

Buster is at the garage telling his best friend Chasey all about his day.

"That's awesome!" said Chasey. "Well, I better go to sleep," she added. She then reversed into her garage door and closed her headlights.

Buster was tired, too. So he reversed into his garage door, too.

 _"Let it go,"_ he said to himself as he closed his headlights.

GOOD NIGHT, BUSTER

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. But the next morning, when he goes to pick up Star and Marco, he learns from Marco about the events that will look similar to "Starfall" by GoAlphaMike. What's gonna happen next? Find out next chapter!**

 **All credits go to GoAlphaMike. I don't own that story. Anyway, tgvduplex88 is out, peace!**


	2. Buster Goes to Mewni

**Hi. It's me, tgvduplex88. I'm back for the second chapter of Next Stop, Starco. In this chapter, Buster discovers that Star went to Mewni to rise to the throne because her mother was infected with a condition called "Mewnibola". That is a highly contagious and deadliest among Mewnians. Now here"s the second chapter.**

 **Interstate 5, 6:30 A.M**

Buster was driving along the interstate, determined to be at the Diaz house by 7 A.M sharp. He then saw Terrence Taxi, the taxicab, in another lane.

"Hi, Terrence," said Buster.

"Oh, hey, Buster!" said Terrence in excitement. "Well, what can I do for you?" he added.

"I need the quickest way to the Diaz house," Buster said.

After Terrence told him the directions, Buster decided to take Terrence's advice. He drove exactly what Terrence said.

Buster arrived at the Diaz house at 6:57 A.M . Then only Marco came out.

"Buster, Star's not coming today," said Marco. "She had to go to her dimension," he added.

"Aww, come on," said Buster. He let Marco board him and he drove to ECA.

The rest of the day, Buster was thinking what if whoever wants to go to Mewni was to go visit it. Then he got an idea. He drove to Stop n Slurp. There, he found Bud Lightweiser, who is the beer truck.

"Oh, hello there, Bud," said Buster.

"Well, what can I do for you?" said Bud.

"Well, have you seen Star?" asked Buster.

"Yes I have," said Bud. "She used scissors to open a portal not un minuto ago," Bud added.

"Where?" asked Buster.

"Behind the cashier's counter," said Bud. "All the money got sucked accidentally into the portal," he added.

"That's weird," said Buster. He started laughing so much that he tipped over on his side fender.

Later, Buster went to the fortune car.

"Hello, Buster," said the fortune car. "I'll grant you any wish you want," she added.

"My first wish is to go to a dimension called Mewni," said Buster.

"Okay then," said the magic car. She spins her wheels that magical smoke came out and covered Buster entirely.

"COUGH, COUGH, COUGH," coughed Buster. When the smoke cleared, he looked around. The magic car wasn't there anymore. He looked around. He was in a village.

"Welcome to Mewni, big bus from Earth," said a villager.

"Thanks, better get going. Bye," said Buster. He drove away looking for Star.

Back on Earth, Marco is waiting for Buster. Then Chasey pulled up.

"Hello, Marco," said Chasey. Marco hopped on board.

Back on Mewni, Buster was still looking for Star.

"Star? Where are you? Answer me!" said Buster. Then he notices a newspaper on the floor.

"Huh?" he said. He drove over near the newspaper. He turned on his headlights. The newspaper read:

"MOON BUTTERFLY SICK WITH MEWNIBOLA. PRINCESS RECALLED TO MEWNI."

"WHAT?!" exclamed Buster. "STAR GOT RECALLED TO MEWNI?!" he continued. He turned to the audience.

"I wish they make an episode about Marco having a Guiness World Record for having a big beard," he said. He then drove off to the Butterfly castle.

Tgvduplex88 is out, peace!


	3. Reunited With Star

**Hi. It's me, tgvduplex88. Just wanted to let you know that Buster is predicting the upcoming episode, "Marco Grows a Beard". In this chapter, he finally got to Star, but thanks to Tom's mother who puts a curse on interdimensional traveling, Star's wand went wacko and it ended up getting stuck to Buster and sending him to random dimensions. Along the way lots of characters join Buster along the way:**

 **Steven Universe dimension: MiniVan Universe (Greg Universe's van)**

 **Tayo The Little Bus dimension: Tayo, Rogi, Gani and Lani**

 **Phineas and Ferb dimension: Ned the Neddlington Nymph and Jackie The Flynn Fletcher Car**

 **Gravity Falls (FINAL dimension): Golfy (Mystery Shack Golf Cart) and Speedie Bieber (Speedy Beaver Bus)**

 **But I think probably it should start by Chapter 7 or 8. And here's the third chapter.**

Buster was still in Mewni, driving to the Butterfly castle to find Star. Then there was a magical ramp that leads to the castle.

"I better take that ramp," Buster said to himself. He then drove onto the ramp. Not so long later, he arrived at the Butterfly castle.

"WOW, I liked this castle!" exclaimed Buster. Then a Mewnian guard got in his way.

"Sorry, only friends of Star are allowed," said the guard.

"But I am a close friend of Star!" said Buster.

"Only if you're a human!" yelled the guard.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING IN ANYWAY!" yelled Buster furiously. He rammed the guard into the wall and then he drove inside the castle. The interiors were amazing.

"Wow," said Buster. He drove until he got to Star's room.

"Wait, does Star have a room here?", Buster thought. He decided to drive inside the room. There, he found Star. He sneaked behind her. But then he accidentally activated his loudest airbrake.

"AAAH!" screamed Star. "Buster, what are you doing here on Mewni?!" she demanded.

"Uh, long story," said Buster. "I was worried about you," he added.

"Worry about me?" said Star. "Buster, I came here for a reason. My mother has a condition called Mewnibola. It's deadly. My mom is going to die tomorrow!" Tears started welling up in Star's eyes. They dropped down, covering her heart cheeks and onto the floor.

"Oh no, that's not good," said Buster. He activated his windshield wipers in case Star's tears dropped on his windshield.

Buster embraced her with his right front wheel. Star wept on his tire.

Back on Earth, Crash, one of the Supra Tuners, robbed the Diaz house.

"There's no way that magical girl will stop me now," he said, snickering. Then Perry Patroller arrived.

"Perry, I knew you were coming, so I decided to give you this boosting fuel. It's called Allinol.

"Thanks, Crash," said Perry. "I hear that Allinol's good for you," he said as he fueled up.

In the midst of refueling, Crash snuck away.

Back on Mewni, Buster and Star were hugging each other when suddenly guards came in.

"Uh oh," said Buster. "This is not going to end well," he added.

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. See you later!**


	4. Kicked Out Of The Castle

**Hi, it's me, tgvduplex88. Sorry for keeping you waiting so long. It's because I had a lot of things to do. I watched Storm The Castle over and over again. Anyway here's the fourth chapter. Enjoy.**

At Echo Creek Union Station, Chasey was talking to Cali the Californian bullet train about seeing Star anywhere.

"Cali, have you seen Star anywhere?", Chasey asked.

"Nope, haven't seen her since I was speeding along the tracks and saw that party bus below me," Cali replied.

"Okay, thanks anyway," said Chasey as she drove away.

Back on Mewni, Buster and Star were still being surrounded by guards. The guards were: 43 2004 Citroen C4s, 34 Mercedes Benz SUVs, 67 Chrysler 300s, and 124 2011 Honda Accords.

The C4s, Accords, and 300s were painted blue, white and sky blue, while the SUVs were painted sea green and had a pink ghoul like thing on both sides, to resemble Star's Earth dress.

"Hey, guys," said Buster nervously. "Sorry if I broke into the castle," he added, chuckling. The guards stared at him with a serious look.

The next second, Buster was being kicked out of the castle by the guard cars.

"Don't ever come back again," said one of the Accords. "Or else, you will be impounded in another dimension for the rest of your mileage," said one of the 300s. "By the order of The Impress of The Underworld, your'e banned from this castle for the rest of your mileage," said one of the C4s. By the time Buster was outside the castle, they closed the drawbridge on him.

"Wait!", said Buster, but it was no avail. Soon, Buster saw Star's wand (in its form after Storm The Castle) sitting on the ground. Buster drove up to the wand. "I have an idea," he said.

On Earth, Crash was speeding along Setsun Road when he heard a siren.

"Oh, s***, it's freakin' PoPo Perry again," he said. Then he accelerated. But then he lost control, and crashed into an ice cream factory. All the ice cream fell on top of him, humilliating him in the process. Perry pulled up to him.

"Boy, your'e in a heap of trouble," said Perry.

"Oh, f*** you", said Crash, when the police put him into a truck. The truck pulled away. Soon, it was all peaceful again.

Back on Mewni, Buster touched the wand. The wand began to glow violenty.

"Oh no, this is not going to be good," said Buster.

 **So that's all for this chapter. Chao!**


	5. Blood Moon FlashbackMeeting the Author

Buster looked at the wand. But he knows that Mewni is ruled by an Impress.

"How did Ishtar end up ruling Mewni?," Buster asked himself. Then he thought back to something...

(Cutaway) (Cue)

Buster was driving along the interstate. He was taking the Echo Creek Academy kids on a field trip to the Museum of Inventions and Amazing Innovations. Miss Skullnick was with the kids.

"ALL RIGHT, CLASS! TODAY YOU WILL BEHAVE OR I WILL HAVE SKEEVES SLAP YOU IN THE FACE WITH OCI!," Miss Skullnick kids laughed as a result.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!," Skullnick continued. The kids didn't mind her saying things. That's how a teen behaves everyday.

Buster continued to concentrate on the road. Today was September 27, 2015. The reason why the kids are going to the museum: It's because tonight, the blood moon is going full moon. And the kids don't want to miss it.

Buster then arrived at the museum. The kids got off. So did Skullnick.

"Goodbye everybody, I'll see you tomorrow morning," said Buster.

"Well, take care Buster," said Marco.

"You, too, Marco," said Buster.

"Byyyyyyyyyeee!," said Star.

"Good luck with the Blood Moon tonight," said Buster.

"Thannks!," said Star.

"ALRIGHT PRINCESS! ENOUGH SAYING GOODBYE TO YOUR FRIEND! HE HAS TO GO HOME TO SLEEP!," said Skullnick.

Buster listened to this. "Actually, why don't I stay here to look at the blood moon," he said. The kids cheered.

(2 and a half hours later)

"Star, the moon is going to show itself," said Marco as he patted on Star's back.

The moon is appearing. Meanwhile, Buster sees a machine. It can brodcast the moon interdimensionally.

"What is that machine?," said Buster to himself. Then he pressed a button. As a result, the machine started shaking and shaking and shaking.

"Oh no! I have to stop it!," said Buster. Then the machine shot a laser at the blood moon. As a result, the moon ended up turning back to its normal white color. Then the machine exploded. When the smoke cleared, Buster looked around. There was no effect on the museum. Then he saw a horrifying creature coming from the wreckage.

"Who are you? Answer me!," demanded Buster.

"I am Impress Ishtar of the Underworld," said the creature. Since I am impressed with Star and Tom, I will make SURE THAT SHE WILL NOT MARRY MARCO! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!," Ishtar cackled evilly.

Buster gasped.

(End cutaway)

"Well, that was a scary flashback," said Buster. "But I have to defeat Ishtar and Tom for the sake of Starco fan-

"Can you stop breaking the fourth wall?," said javelin395, the author of this story. He used to be a user called tgvduplex88, but he changed his name because he now likes the Southeastern Rail Class 395 Javelin, a type of British high speed train.

"Sorry, author, but Finnjr63 likes this story a lot," said Buster. "But you got reviews that many people like Starco," he added.

"Well, then, what should I do next?," said javelin395.

"Maybe, you have me go find a nearby magic mirror and call Earth," said Buster.

"That's a great idea!," said javelin395. He then thanks Buster.

"Your'e welcome," said Buster. "I better go. Bye," he added.

"Bye," said javelin395 as Buster drove off. "Wow, Ishtar can drive Echo Creek to flames," he said to himself. "Such a starfall," he concluded.


End file.
